


Monty's fear of Roller Coasters

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: JONTY ARE SO CUTE IM DEAD, M/M, Roller Coasters, alternative universe, amusment park, jonty, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty go to an Amusment Park but Monty has a huge fear of Roller Coasters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monty's fear of Roller Coasters

"Jas please, I can't do this." Monty whined as the people in the queue moved closer to the roller coaster. Jasper rolled his eyes at Monty before leaning over the barrier to get a better view of the roller coaster. Monty glanced over the barrier but instantly regretted it when he saw the track dip and twist viciously. He felt Jaspers warm hand on his back push him forward with the queue. 

"Monty seriously, you'll be okay I've done this hundreds of times." Jasper tried to reassure him but Monty was still terrified. He watched as Harper and Miller got in the roller coaster cart in front of them. They were laughing and giggling with each other and Monty longed for him and Jasper to be like that. Harper and Miller had just recently got together but they were completely obsessed with each other. Monty had always wanted to tell his best friend how he felt about him but the fear of rejection had scared him too much. He knew he couldn’t hide his feeling for much longer. It was becoming unbearable. 

If it was anyone else that had tried to convince him to go on a roller coaster he would have said no, but this was Jasper. Jasper the adorable asshole that Monty had been in love with for years. He sighed to himself as he watched his best friends smile get wider as Harper and Miller set off.

"Come on Monty were next." Jasper beamed excitedly and stepped forward. Monty reached for Jaspers arm and clung to his jacket reluctantly. He was acting like the stroppy child but he didn't care. Roller coasters had always terrified him 

"Jas I can't." Monty begged but Jasper just grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him into the cart. As the bar was pulled down on them, Monty could feel his hands shaking in fear as he gripped the bar. Jasper whooped excitedly as they set off up the track.

"Monty! Open your eyes!" Jasper yelled to him, over the sound of the wind, as they started up the steep but steady hill. Monty opened his eyes until he realised they were seconds off speeding down the track. He threw himself into an Jaspers chest and clung onto his hand tightly. 

Jasper couldn't help but notice how cute Monty was when he was in distress. He squeezed his hand back for reassurance as the ride came to a stop. "Monty you can open your eyes it's over." Jasper whispered gently and watched as Monty slowly stopped shaking and opened his eyes. They both stepped out of the cart wearily. Monty's hand was still holding tightly onto his but he knew he had to let go. Instead he moved his arm behind Monty and pulled him towards his side. Jasper felt Monty's head gently land on his shoulder as they met back up with Miller and Harper.

Harper winked at Jasper when she saw the position they were in. She knew he had fancied Monty for years because he had accidentally admitted it once while he was drunk. She had promised never to say anything. He glared back at her as they sat down on a picnic bench.

"I take it you didn't have fun on there then?" Miller laughed, clearly knowing the answer just by Monty's expression. Jasper had moved his arm away from Monty's side at some point. Monty found himself missing the comfort but didn't want to ask Jasper to put it back.  
"We're going to go and get some food. Will you two be okay here?" Harper asked and Jasper nodded, looking wearily at Monty who had his head in his hands.

"Monty I'm sorry I made you go on there I feel awful." Jasper said while pulling Monty's hands away from his face and holding them in his.

"So you should I think part of me died on that ride." Monty joked back but Jasper still felt awful. Holding Monty's face in his hands he noticed a slight shift in the mood between them. They were both staring back at each other with an equal look of love in their eyes. 

Before Jasper could apologise again felt Monty's lips crash onto his. Monty suddenly realised what he was doing and his blood ran cold with fear. He pulled back before Jasper respond and looked horrified with himself. 

"Shit." He cursed under his breath before getting up from the table. "I'm sorry Jas, I know you don't feel the same way." Monty barely whispered as he hastily walked away from the table. 

Jasper was overcome with shock. After all these years Monty had finally done what he had always been to scared to do. The feeling of Monty's lips still lingered on his. Without thinking twice he stood up from the table and ran to catch up with his best friend. 

Monty felt someone reach for his hand and as he turned around he was met with the feeling of Jasper lips crashing down on his. Their lips moved in time with each other as they clumsily stumbled backwards down an alley to find a wall. Monty felt Jaspers keen hands under his shirt. He eagerly pressed himself against his wondering hands. Jasper gently pushed Monty against it the hard wall behind him. Monty wrapped his hands around Jaspers neck, trying to pull him even closer. Jasper pushed his body even closer to Monty which was met with a pleased moan. A cough startled the pair as they turned their heads to find Miller and Harper grinning at them.

"Can you two get a room." Miller complained with a grin on his face as Harper squealed excitedly beside him. They laughed before Miller dragged Harper towards another roller coaster. Jasper laugh vibrated against Monty's neck as he leant his head on his shoulder.

"I love you Monty Green and your fear of roller coasters." Jasper whispered in Monty's ear, taking his hand.

"I love you too Jasper Jordan, even though you can be an asshole." Monty replied, squeezing his hand as Jasper pulled him towards yet another roller coaster.


End file.
